703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Better Safe Than Sorry/Confessionals
Day 17 {{quote|cerro|I honestly have no real valid reason why this is so late. A mix of alcohol and business and laziness. So I guess the last time I left one of these was before Tyler M left, so I’ll start waaay back there. I cannot say I’m too heartbroken to see the guy go, they were gonna target me most likely and I would’ve had to use my idol to stay in the game. I wasn’t going to rely on him not submitting because that’s risky and cheap and unreliable, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t gonna point it out. The added bonus is that now I can’t be the first Tyler to be eliminated from Chile. The next day I woke up to the AMAZING news that there was a chance to mutiny! Even though I had a plan already made for the Cerro tribe where I idol out one of their top players, I wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to join people that might actually keep me around by choice! Before I made the decision, however, I get messages from both Tyler F and Heather. Heather tells me to stay on Cerro because she’s mutinying over to me. Tyler F tells me to mutiny and join him. This was a dilemma I wasn’t expecting. They were both people I wanted to play this game with, and now I’d have to make a decision. At first I considered staying because I knew where I stood with Heather better than I did with Tyler F, but I realized that the move I make needs to benefit myself. Jessy was also joining Cerro, and she’s been one of the biggest advocates against me (@Jessy I see u plotting, you’re not that smooth). If I stayed put, I’d be on a tribe with Heather + everyone who wants me out. Patos gave me options to move forward. So I mutinied. I also wanted to make sure that I had some security on the Patos tribe, so when Tyler F suggested to me to drag Cali to Patos too, I had already been thinking about it. I explained to Cali the situation from my perspective (how Jessy is with everyone and we’re screwed) and she agreed to mutiny with me. I was glad she did, because I wouldn’t wanna be the only Cerro going to Patos, but it was almost too easy to convince her, so I thought something else might be up. When Jace messaged me about the mutiny (we hadn’t argued and since I was mutinying and didn’t need to put my plan into action, there was no need to start one), he mentioned that he assumed Cali would swap too, which in my opinion should have made him more upset. Not that they had to be allies, but her name was thrown at Alf and I before so I would have thought they’d want her as an easy vote. At this point I suspected that Cali might be coming over to Cerro to maybe spy or sabotage Patos for the Cerro tribe. She barely talks but is often online, so she could easily look at our tribal chat and relay anything that she hears to Cerro. I didn’t want to jump to conclusions yet though, because she was a potential ally, and decided to wait and see her challenge score. While all of Patos FLOPPED the puzzle (no offense to them but like Eden come on submit man), I noticed that Cali’s score was up there pretty close to the no submission score. It could have just been a lousy score, but I went into Tribal Council mode and interpreted that as possibly sabotaging the tribe. I started the campaign to get Cali out, which part of me felt guilty because she could’ve been safe on Cerro, but another part of me saw as just gameplay and a hint of revenge for the Alf vote. Now I’m at a point where I’m worried about Heather’s position in the game. She’s in an unfortunate spot on Cerro and I’m worried she’ll be voted out before the merge and we won’t get to truly wreck this game together